Chapters of the Seventh Astral Era
by Silvanium
Summary: Why did it seem that something always went wrong? If it wasn't a Primal it was a greedy merchant lord, and if it wasn't that it was a battle crazy Prince who is creepily obsessed with me? What next, I'm gonna meet an Ascian that makes me genuinely feel bad for them?... I just jinxed myself didn't I?
1. A cold night in Ishgard

_I've been having these strange dreams…. _

_Of a city, beautiful and grand. Unlike any that dot our star. _

_A city of knowledge… a city of creation. _

_It's inhabitants knowledgeable and wise. Living in perfect balance with the star… _

_And then the flame… _

_Oh gods the flame.. The city once proud, now burned and its inhabitants now attempted to flee in terror. _

_Only to be cut down by hellish beings that seemingly manifested out of thin air. _

_As if their very fears became manifest… _

_And then, a voice, desperate and panicked. _

_"__Izanami… Izanami!__" _

_Calling out to me in some unknown tongue, and yet I can understand it clearly as day. _

_I know not who is calling out. But that name, it feels… familiar. Almost as if it were my own.. and yet it is not. _

_And as the dream begins to fade, once more a voice is heard. .."__Hades__" _

_Is that perhaps Izanami? I know not. And then the dream ends._

* * *

A young woman laid under the covers of a soft bed in a decently spacious room. At a glance one would assume she was asleep, but in truth sleep escaped the young woman.

With a sigh the woman rose from under the sheets exposing her bare torso to the bitter chill of her room. It was nothing out of the ordinary seeing as she was currently residing in her room at the Forgotten Knight so cold nights were kind of expected.

She gently slid off the bed only to wince at the cold wooden floor that met her exposed feet _'Probably should have worn more than just this to bed' _She thought as she looked down at the only article of clothing she wore. Yeah perhaps sleeping in only her black summer tanga wasn't the smartest of ideas, especially seeing as Ishgard is known for its rather frigid climate in recent years.

Walking rather fast(as to not freeze her feet off) she arrived at the door to the bathroom and entered. It was sparsely lit from the dimming lanterns that hung on the walls but it was bright enough for her to see. Walking over to the bathtub she turned the faucet to fill it with hot water. Gods was she thankful that Ishgard had indoor plumbing unlike the majority of the Gridanian territories and some parts of La Noscea.

While the tub began to fill the woman examined herself in the mirror.

She gently brought her fingers through her messy crimson locks, before idly twirling one of the various strands of silver-blonde hair that streaked irregularly throughout.

Her gaze wandered down to her to her torso, her lithe, well toned form was apparent at a glance. The result of her current occupation as both an adventurer _and_ the Warrior of Light kept her in quite the exemplary form, her body was littered with a myriad of scars, some big and others small. Though to live the life of an adventurer and _not _expect a few scars was just plain silly, especially in her case with the whole 'Killing literal gods' and all.

And while she wasn't exactly the tallest, standing at only 5'4 she was rather well endowed… for better or for worse really. At times she despised her large bust as it made it quite uncomfortable to wear certain armor's such as her Drachen Mail or her Fighter's Cuirass, and nothing will ever be more embarrassing then the time she was fighting Shiva while she was attuned to her Bard Soul Crystal and her gods damn Choral Shirt popped open showing her tits to the primalfied(?) Echo barer.

And while yes it had granted her the opportunity to defeat Ysayle who just kind of stopped and stared at her. It was also quite awkward explaining to her fellow Scions why her breasts were on display when she was flung back to the Aetheryte.

The woman's eyes darkened at the thought of the Scions. But before her anger showed a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I was wondering where you *yawn* got off to." the small woman said tiredly.

"It's late… You should go back to bed Tataru."

The Lalafell woman gave a slight huff "I could say the same to you Naruko. Besides it's cold and I see you've drawn a bath, and it would be a shame to let all the _nice hot water_ go to waste." She said cheekily.

Naruko rolled her eyes as Tataru released her from her surprisingly strong grip. Only to blush slightly when she caught sight of Tataru stripping out of her night clothes so she could hop in the bath.

As Tataru was shimming out of the shirt she had pilfered from Naruko she noticed that Naruko was watching her through the mirror with a faint dusting of red on her cheeks. The young Lalafell woman's eyes shone mischievously as she slowly removed the large nightshirt with a knowing smirk, leaving herself bare for Naruko to see.

"What's the matter Naru? It's not like you've never seen a naked woman before, let alone me." Tataru said as she gently rubbed her hand up Naruko's thigh causing her to give Tataru a sideways look "Don't start things you can't finish Tataru."

But Tataru's smirk only got wider "What's the matter, you're not up to_ mash the popoto?_" She asked.

.

.

.

*Snrk*

Naruko couldn't hold back any longer and burst into laughter "Oh.. oh gods, you actually said it!" She laughed.

Well at least Naruko was laughing instead of brooding so that was a plus.

"Come on, before the water gets cold." Tataru said avoiding looking Naruko in the eye.

"Here let me give you a hand." Naruko said as she picked the small woman up getting a cute squeak out of her in the process, before removing the sole article of clothing she had on and gently sat in the bath.

Tataru let out a relaxed sigh as she leant back against Naruko's chest. The water wasn't too hot nor was it too cold, it was perfect for a cold Ishgardian night.

"To think its been a month since this all started." Naruko said softly.

Has it truly been a month? Tataru could still scarcely believe what had happened, it still felt like it was yesterday when Naruko had been accused of assassinating Nanamo… of when everyone turned on her, The Alliance, The Crystal Braves… The Scions..

All but a scarce few believed Adeleji's claims, among them was the General Raubahn who from what she heard was currently being held in some unknown location for giving Naruko the opportunity to escape Ul'dah, as well as killing several of the Crystal Braves and Brass Blades in the process.

The whole situation was a complete farce. Naruko would never have harmed Nanamo, she would never have harmed someone that was dear to her… someone that she loved so, so very much.

Though then again, not many were privy to that last part. Only a scant few(Herself included of course) knew of their relationship. And for good reason! Because Twelve forbid that certain members of the Syndicate got word of Nanamo being in a relationship with a _female _adventurer of all things.. Naruko probably would have had a price on her head before the sun could hit its pinnacle, Warrior of Light or not.

Shifting slightly Tataru looked up at Naruko "I never did thank you did I?"

"You didn't need to. I wasn't about to let those gil hungry traitors harm you." Naruko said softly as she hugged Tataru.

You see, the reason Tataru herself was in Ishgard with her instead of being back at Mor Dhona was because she had overheard a few members of the Braves gloating about their plan and had attempted to inform Minfilia and the others via Linkshell. Sadly though her actions had not gone as unnoticed as she thought and then the next thing she knew she was halfway to Coerthas with a group of Crystal Braves hot on her heels.

And after fleeing from them for little over two hours, they finally managed to corner her just passed the Skyfire Locks and it didn't help that only a few minutes prior one of them got lucky and managed to clip her leg with a stray arrow which had torn a coin sized chunk out of her thigh, so the fact that she was bleeding pretty badly as well as the cold made it quite hard to continue to escape.

So there she was, back against a large rock and bleeding out from her leg, armed only with a small mythril dagger that she had tucked into her pants with a group of eight of those greedy bastards looking at her cockily, gods and to think she had tea with some of them only a few days prior. When out of nowhere, Naruko comes charging up with a look of unbridled fury with her Bravura hefted over her shoulder and proceeded to tear the Crystal Braves to literal pieces… no really, there were bits of them all over the hillside when Naruko got through with them.

She had passed out from a mixture of both blood loss and the freezing cold from the blizzard that had kicked up shortly before the 'slaughter'.

It definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that Naruko had hit a Roegadyn member of the Crystal Braves with the blunt side of the Bravura hard enough to separate his head from his shoulders. Or the fact that it had rolled in front of her when it hit the ground, it's eye wide and it's mouth agape in terror.

Tataru grimaced at the memory, sure the bastard had it coming but by the Twelve was it a brutal way to go.

But then again she supposed she was lucky to have passed out when she did because from what she had heard there wasn't much left of the poor fool's when Naruko was through with them.

And she distinctly remembered a few days after she awoke at the aptly named _Falling Snows _that Naruko was scraping something small, pink and gross looking off the bottom of her boot. Naruko had made up some excuse that she had stepped on a piece of fruit, and while Tataru was no medical expert or such, but she was pretty damn sure that was part of someone's brain! And the only way that would get there is if either Naruko stepped in some of the gore when she carried her to Dragonhead _or _She finished one of the Braves off by crushing their head like a melon under her boot….

Tataru went a little bit green at the thought, great now she had _that _mental image.. Welp, there goes her apatite for the next month.

"You okay there?"

Tataru snapped out of her thoughts to see Naruko looked at her concerned. "I've been calling you for a few minutes, but you seemed lost in thought, and you also looked a bit green too."

Tataru blushed slightly "O-oh.. I'm fine. What did you need?"

Naruko nodded "I wanted to see how your leg has healed. So I wanted you to turn to your left and prop your leg up on the side of the bath." She explained.

Tataru rolled her eyes and did as she was asked "It's been a month Naru. I'm sure it's fine- OW!" She yelped at the sharp pain that shot through her leg when Naruko pressed against where the arrow had taken a small chunk out of her thigh. The wound itself had healed up nicely, but the fresh scar was still rather tender.

Naruko frowned "Fine huh?" To be honest the wound wouldn't be like that if she had healed it. But that task has to be left to the Chirurgeon's in the employ of House Fortemps...the reason being that for whatever reason, she couldn't call apon her White Mage soul crystal. Perhaps she dropped it when she was making her escape from Ul'dah.

"That's because you pressed on it you cunt!" Tataru said sharply as she elbowed Naruko in the ribs. Only to cover her mouth wide eyed at what she said.

"Ahahaha! I bloody knew you weren't an _innocent little angel_." Naruko teased.

"Shut up! It's your fault." Tataru said covering her face in embarrassment. God's, Naruko was beginning to corrupt her with her rather… blunt/vulgar vocabulary. Hells, just over two months ago she called Alphinaud a 'prissy little cunt' and threw a coffee mug at him when he dumped a pile of paperwork regarding finances for the Crystal Braves on her desk when she was about to head off to her room for a shower and a nap. And gods above the talking to she got from Minfillia was a pain but the look on Alphinaud's face made it worth it.

"Don't lie, you love it!"

Tataru let out an exasperated groan but on her face was a small smile. It was good that Naruko had begun to cheer up.

"We should probably get out of the tub. The water is cooling and you have a long day ahead of you." Tataru said as she stood up and made to hop out of the bath.

Naruko nodded in agreement and followed suite. Shortly after, the two of them were back in bed and snuggled warmly under the covers. Tataru cuddled up next to Naruko and swiftly fell asleep.

Naruko however stayed awake just a while longer.

Tomorrow she will be making her foray into Dravania with Ysayle and Estinian. And while she was doing that, Tataru would keep her ear to the ground about any form of information regarding the events surrounding the assassination as well as keeping an eye out for when/if their former comrades made their way into Ishgard.

Because when those backstabbing bastards came, she would be waiting. And boy oh boy was it going to be an interesting time. Heh, knowing Alphinaud, he will probably be the one to insist on going to Ishgard. Gods help him if he brought any if the Braves with him.

And with that, Naruko finally closed her eyes and slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ha, I bet you never expected me to write a crossover with FFXIV did ya? **

**And now onto Naruko's stats.**

Naruko Uzumaki

Age: 20

Grand Company: Immortal Flames, Captain(Disavowed)

Free Company: Foxes Den, Members: 88 Status: Disbanded

Soul Crystals: Paladin(50), Dragoon(50), Warrior(50), White Mage(50), Bard(50), Ninja, Monk, Black Mage, Summoner(50), Scholar

Notable Battles: Battle of Carteneau, Cape Westwind, Castrum Meridianum, Praetorium, Various Primals, The Siege on the Steps of Faith, The Crystal Tower expedition.

Off The Record Encounters: Slaying Bahamut once and for all.

Notable Features: Crimson hair with silver-blonde streaks. Six 'whisker' scars on her cheeks(three on each), Mark of Light just above her navel.

-More to be added later-

**So yeah, new fic. **

**No I won't be neglecting my other stories so don't worry. Thus was just an idea that has been kicking around in my head for a while. **

**And other than that, this will primarily just consist of oneshots instead of a main story(or at least until I buckle and turn it into a full on story). That being said… I'm not against someone doing their own version of course. **

**Welp I've rambled long enough. If you have anything you want to ask, or hell even chapter suggestions feel free to leave a comment. **

**And also yes, yes Naruko has a thing for Lalafells in this story. This is primarily steaming from the fact that I have literally **_**never **_**seen a FFXIV story that pairs the WoL with a Lalafell character( i.e Tataru or Nanamo) I mean for crying out loud it's heavily implied that Lamitt and Ardbert had a thing for each other but nope, gotta pair the WoL with Alphinaud or Aymeric for the hundredth time. **


	2. Just another day at the Waking Sands

_'Gods this is boring.'_ Tataru thought to herself bitterly as she went over the Scions weekly spending.

It was the middle of the day… her _day off _to be precise.

And why exactly was she currently in the front room of the Scions 'secret' headquarters doing menial paperwork instead of enjoying her day off? Oh it's simple really.

It's because Minfilia had asked her to this morning and she couldn't exactly say no. Especially seeing as not two weeks ago she had gone for a few drinks at the Quicksand and didn't come back until noon the next day absolutely reeking of alcohol and such, which was then promptly followed with an awkward conversation with rather disappointed Minfilia as to why she was attempting to sneak into the living quarters of the Waking Sands while extremely hungover and smelling of spirits.

The conversation only got even more awkward when Minfilia noticed how haphazardly dressed she was as well as the love bites on her neck. All in all, she was banned from going to the Quicksand for a month. Which was unfair in Tataru's opinion. When Thancred pulls something like this everyone just laughs it off, but her? Oh no when she does it she has _a drinking problem _and she needs to learn self-restraint… She wasn't an alcoholic damn it! It was one time!

Now how was she going to find out that cute redhead's name? And while yes it did seem kind of.. bad that she never got the girls name. But when she woke up the next day hungover and with her face buried in the most amazing pair of tits she's ever seen, only to then realise it was nearly midday and that she was supposed to have returned to the Waking Sands _hours ago_. Asking for a name was the last thing on her mind, especially since Red(The name she was referring to the redhead as for the time being) was still sleeping.

Tataru sighed wistfully, who was she kidding. What were the chances she'd ever see her again? Seeing as she was an adventurer and all it seemed unlikely.

So here she was, sitting here waiting for this random, rinky dink adventurer that had caught her colleagues eye to show up, while moping over the fact that in her haste she missed a chance at getting to know this amazing(and attractive!) women, And as much as she would love if she turned out to be said adventurer that she was waiting to walk through the door some time today, the chances of that are-

"Excuse me. This wouldn't happen to be the Waking Sands would it?"

Tataru froze. Slowly raising her gaze from the ledger she was absent mindedly reading through to the door her eyes widened.

A young Hyur woman stood before her. Garbed in a light yet sturdy looking chainmail, padded trousers, a pair of slightly worn greaves and a pair of similarly worn gauntlets hanging from her belt. All of this was topped off with the rather large axe that she had strapped across her back.

It..it was her?

Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Tataru looked back up to the woman who was staring at her with a mildly shocked/confused expression.

It was her.. IT WAS HER!

Tataru stammered for a moment, her face flushing a bright red before passing out cold. Gods if this turned out to be a dream she was gonna be pissed.

**-Several weeks later-**

Tataru let out a tired sigh as she walked briskly towards the showers. Today had been a long, annoying day filled with her filing reports, updating their records, reviewing what had been purchased this month. The last one being the most infuriating of them however.

She swore that when she found out who the hell had bought 30,000Gil worth of dodo meat at 500Gil per five ponze she was going to string them up by their fucking toes! She didn't care if it was all high quality, dodo meat was definitely _not _worth that much no matter how _free range _or if the damn birds were fed only the _finest _grains. It was still just dodo meat Twelve damn it! It's not like it was god's damn caviar.

Thal's balls, her inner merchant was screaming at her to find who did this. And it was times like this when she remembered something her grandma once told her when she was ten,

_(Flashback) _

_"Remember hun, when I was younger I was a bad person, I was a bad egg. I used to hurt people with my hands physically, I used to attack them in the eyes." _

_Tataru looked at her Grandma quizzically "What does that have to do with being a merchant?" _

_The older Lalafell just smiled softly and patted her granddaughter on the head "Everything."_

_(Flashback end) _

Tataru stopped and blinked. Wait, what _did_ that have to do with being a merchant? But then again, her grandmother was _technically _crazy.. And yet on the other hand she was one of the best merchants in Ul'dah back in her day. So she wouldn't be surprised if she did something along those lines.

With another sigh the lilac haired Lalafell entered the female side of the showers. If anything a nice hot shower would at least help her relax a touch. After that she would retire to her room, slip into her favourite nightshirt and curl up on her bed with that book she had been reading.

As she entered she heard the sound of running water. Thinking nothing of it, Tataru walked over to her locker and proceeded to undress herself and placed her clothes neatly in the hamper that was by the exit.

As she entered the shower section she noticed there was a lot of steam lingering but with a shrug she walked over to one of the shower stalls and turned the knobs so the water was just right. And if she had been paying attention she would have noticed the presence behind her.

Humming a small tune to herself as she relaxed under the soothing water, Tataru let out a surprised yelp when she was suddenly hoisted off the tiled floor and pinned with her back against the wall. Her eyes widened in panic before a pair of lips collided with her own, it was then she realised who was holding her.

She relaxed in Naruko's grip as she kissed the taller woman back. Her arms circling around her neck for extra support.

Naruko pulled away a moment later causing Tataru to let out a cute whine in disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted cutely.

Naruko chuckled lightly before setting Lalafell woman back on her feet "And what, get caught by Y'Shtola again? Or gods forbid Minfilia? No thanks I'd rather not get a stern talking to for being _indecent_."

"Ok fair enough. But why the kiss?" Tataru enquired. Naruko shrugged "You looked stressed. In fact you still do."

Tataru slumped her shoulders with a sigh "You have no idea." She muttered as she buried her face in Naruko's side.

"Well… I think I have an idea on how to fix that." Naruko said as she gently petted the smaller woman.

**-Later-**

Minfilia walked down the hallway towards Tataru's room with a small grimace. She had noticed that the Lalafell was in a rather foul mood earlier and had decided to investigate.

It seemed that someone had ordered sixty ponze of dodo meat from a small business in La Noscea known for both their high quality of product as well as their ridiculously inflated prices instead of their regular supplier. Who it was she didn't know, but she could understand how that would anger the Lalafell woman. Especially seeing as only a week prior they had to buy a dozen new training dummies because Yda had broken their last few on a dare.

And then there was their most recent member and her antics. Honestly she had a feeling that Naruko was going to cause her quite a few headaches in the future, like the time they found out that the Sultan Sworn didn't like her that much. And for good reason.

_(Flashback) _

_The Scions were seated at various spots in the common area of the Waking Sands. They had just finished discussing the recent events with the Sylphs and were now just passing time. _

_"So Naruko." Y'Shtola began getting the redhead's attention. _

_"Why is it that you are reluctant to go to the Royal Promenade in Ul'dah?" The Miqo'te woman inquired, getting the attention of her fellow Scions. _

_Naruko froze for a moment and looked away embarrassed. _

_"Well… It's a long story. Thancred, you remember that noble woman Lilira?" _

_Thancred gave a short nod "Yes, the young woman that I believe Papashan requested you to look for. To which both you and her were accosted by Voidsent."_

_"Exactly. So after that and you went on your way, I wound up escorting her back to Papashan because I didn't exactly feel fine with letting her wander back over to him and possibly get attacked again. Thing is she wasn't all that happy about that for some reason and she complained the entire way back. Though ironically enough, this led to her not paying attention to where she was walking causing her to trip on a rock." Naruko explained. Taking a sip of her drink she continued. _

_"So when we finally arrived I informed Papashan of the events that had occurred and such but she kept on cutting in with the occasional snide remark and that I had tripped her. To which I responded by telling her she shouldn't expect Papashan to not have people watch her all the time when she us out and about when she is acting like a spoiled little brat and that I tried to warn her about the rock but she ignored me. That shut her up for a bit but then she quite literally stood on a nearby barrel and screamed in my face how I knew nothing about her and what she has to put up with on a daily basis. Papashan was trying to intervene, saying that she was just stressed over something that had happened a few days prior but she just kept on and then I threw a few insults her way until she said something that I won't be repeating here. But let's just say it pissed me off enough for me to punch her in the face." _

_The others looked at her shocked. Even in the small time they knew her, Naruko never seemed to get angry so they could only imagine what Lilira had said to get such a reaction. _

_"But uh… It doesn't end there." Naruko continued. _

_"Remember that banquet that was held after I aided in the retrieval of Nanamo's crown. So when I was attending that Papashan came up to me and asked me not to freak out. I asked him why and all he said is you'll see. Shortly after that Nanamo addressed the guests of the banquet, not that I was paying attention seeing as I hadn't eaten all day and they had these delicious little pastries that had pork and apple in them I think. And then I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder which made me nearly choke on my food because me being the idiot I am had stuffed like three of the pastry things in my mouth. Apparently Raubahn wanted to personally thank me but the fact he was gripping my shoulder as hard as he was and the kinda scary look he was giving me, said otherwise. So we talked for a small while… and that's when Nanamo wished to introduce herself… or really I should say reintroduce herself." She said to their confusion. However a look of realisation quickly appeared on Y'Shtola's face. _

_"You see, earlier I had overheard that Nanamo had apparently had a bruise on her face from tripping over or something, I thought nothing of it but when I saw her I damn near shit myself. Because lo and behold she had a black eye and it was exactly where I had decked Lilira a few days prior." She finished. _

_"Wait so you're saying that you.." Minfilia began. _

_"Yep. I punched the gods damn Sultana in the face. And let me tell you, I had honestly expected her to tell Raubahn to tear my arms off. But instead she actually teared up and apologised for how she acted, to which I didn't get the chance to respond because the Echo decided to hammer me in the skull like an angry Goobbue and knocked me unconscious. Though funnily enough, she thought she caused me to have a heart attack and actually started to cry a little thinking I was dying/dead."_

_(Flashback end) _

Minfilia remembered that the conversation had spiralled from there but still she had high hopes for Naruko… now if only she could convince her to actually put some damn pants on when she wandered around the living area. Seriously did that girl have no shred of decency?

Shaking her head, the leader of the Scions approached Tataru's room. But she stopped just shy of the door _'Hmm, is it truly that late already?' _She thought as she gazed at the clock on the wall. Perhaps she should save this for the morning, chances are that Tataru was asleep and the last thing she wanted to do was wake the poor girl.

However before she could leave she heard a sound.

_"Ahn.."_

Looking around Minfilia couldn't discern where it came from,

_"Oh.. Ooooh."_

Minfilia frowned, there it was again but it was muffled. _'What is that?' _

_"AH! ahhh g-gods!"_

Minfilia's eyes widened, it was coming from behind her. A fierce blush appeared on her cheeks, oh god's that was Tataru…

_"Oho, you like it when I do this don't you?" _

By the Mother! Was that Naruko?

_"Yessss."_

_"Then how about this?" _

A loud moan emanated from within Tataru's room. Okay, yep definitely talking to her tomorrow is what was going through Minfilia's mind as she hastily walked off with a bright blush on her face.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ooh.. Harder please." Tataru moaned blissfully as Naruko gave her a message.

When Naruko said she had a way to relieve stress she won't lie she had expected something else entirely. But this was just as good.

"You know, if someone were to walk by your door they'd get the wrong idea." Naruko pointed out as she worked a particularly stubborn knot in Tataru's shoulder.

"I don't caaaare."

Naruko just rolled her eyes as she worked her way down Tataru's back. She had been at it for roughly an hour now and she figured she'd finish up soon.

She gently massaged Tataru's back before moving her hands to just above her rear. _'Now.. let's see if I still remember how to do this.' _Naruko thought as she focused a small amount of aether into her fingers and then proceeded to gently massage Tataru's lower back.

The reaction was almost immediate.

"N-Naruko! Oh, oh goooods! Ahn!" Tataru cried out as her toes curled from the sheer bliss she was experiencing. Gods she was so close to exploding, just a little more!

Naruko let the aether fade as she sat back and observed her handy work. Tataru had her head to the side, her violet eyes were rolled up and she had a bright blush on her face with her mouth slightly agape as she gasped softly. Her body was trembling slightly from both the pleasure she was feeling followed by the sudden loss of said pleasurable sensation.

"W-why'd you stop?" Tataru asked shakily.

"Because if I use my aether to massage you for too long it can lead to some issues." Naruko explained.

"B-but I was so close!" Tataru argued as she tried to sit up. The sheet that was covering her lower half falling as she did so, leaving her completely nude.

"Oh really."

Tataru gave her best angry glare. But it just looked cute, and kinda hot.

The next thing Naruko knew she was being pushed onto her back "Wha-" her words died in her throat as Tataru seductively crawled across her body until she was face to face with her.

"Oh, so you like teasing people do you? You like bringing an_ innocent little thing like myself _to the brink only to leave me hanging?" She said as she gently caressed Naruko's cheek before pinning her arms and taking her lips in a fierce kiss. Hells bells! When did Tataru get this strong?

Naruko gulped slightly and gave a small nod when Tataru finally released her lips. "Oooh. Naughty naughty. Hmmm we can't have that now can we?" Tataru said as she sat on Naruko's chest. She could feel the heat emanating from between the Lalafell woman's legs "Now Naruko. _You_," Tataru said as she inched closer "Are going to," closer "Finish me off. And you aren't leaving this room until you do so. So please, take your time." She said, flashing Naruko her usual smile as she pressed her glistening mound against Naruko's mouth.

_'By the Twelve what have I unleashed?' _Naruko thought as Tataru grinded her womanhood against her mouth.

What indeed. And suffice to say, the both of them were going to be having an awkward conversation with the others as to why they are walking funny in the morning. And the mystery of the dodo meat would remain just that, a mystery.

* * *

**Well… That got interesting at the end didn't it? **

**Is this dirty feeling normal? **

**Anyway, I don't think I need to point out when in the timeline this plays out. But in case you are wondering, it is before Naruko and Nanamo got together. And no Naruko and Tataru are not together, it's more of a friends with benefits kinda thing… for now~ Who knows, I may decide to jump the shark and decide to Naruko with both Nanamo **_**and **_**Tataru…and maybe Krile. I dunno, I'll decide later. **

**Well that's all from me. I'll probably update In Crimson It Began sometime this month..hopefully. **

**See ya next chapter. **


	3. Tension at The Rising Stones

**Good god I can't stop writing these… SEND HELP!**

* * *

The atmosphere in The Rising Stones was uncomfortably silent. The Scions stared at the two that were squaring off in the centre of the room, alongside them were Yugiri who was staring at the scene in concern and Gosetsu who had a look of mild shock on his face.

Closest to the entrance was Naruko who was glaring at the woman before her with no small amount of fury. Said woman had come with Gosetsu from Doma to retrieve Yugiri, however that was not her only goal.

She was garbed in the attire of a master Shinobi. Her appearance was similar to Naruko's own, the only differences being that she was older, taller and with purple eyes instead of blue, and that she lacked some of Naruko's more defining features.

"N-Naruko? _Musume_.. is.. is that truly you?" The older woman asked as she gingerly approached the furious girl.

Tataru watched the scene play out as she lazily ate a sandwich _'I wouldn't do that lady.' _She thought as she looked back at her work, yet again she was working on her day off though this time of her own volition seeing as The Scions finances went to shit in the last seven months.

The woman gently placed her hand on Naruko's cheek "Oh.. Oh by the Kami! My baby girl. I've found you at la- urk!" the woman's eyes widened as a gauntleted fist found its way into her gut, launching her back several feet.

Yugiri rushed to the woman's aid "Lady Kushina! By the Kami Naruko, why would you strike your own mother like this!" She said as she picked the downed woman up.

The others stared at the scene in shock. That was Naruko's mother!? Why would she attack her?

"That… That _filth _has no right to call herself my mother! Hell if anything she is lucky I didn't carve her in two!" Naruko roared in anger.

The other's sans Tataru recoiled in shock.

Kushina shakily stood up "N-Naruko please. You must understand I…I only-" She was cut off by Naruko "Save it. I have no desire to speak to you any further. So do what you came here to do and then leave, because when I return and if you are still here _I will kill you._ And that, you vile wretch, is a promise." Naruko said as she turned heel and stormed out.

Shortly afterwards Kushina was seated at one of the tables. Yugiri sat next to her with a frown "Sensei.. I don't understand. Years ago you said that your oldest ran away from home due to a misunderstanding. Why would she react so… violently to your presence?"

Kushina was silent.

"And to think she has the gall to call _me _a selfish brat." Alphinaud said angrily. In his opinion, Naruko was a hypocrite. Sure he had made a mistake with the Crystal Braves, but this was in his opinion, far worse. Alisae gave her brother a sideways look in disappointment. Ever since Naruko had torn into the lot of them(Minus herself, Tataru and Urianger) after Nanamo had been revealed to have survived her poisoning(if barely) he has been rather standoffish with her. Whether it was because he was hiding his shame at what he had indirectly caused, or he was nursing his battered pride she didn't know.

"Alphinaud." The young Elezen looked over towards Tataru "Shut up before I jam that tome of yours up your ass." She said as she continued to eat her lunch. Y'Shtola pinched the bridge of her nose at the harsh language.

Alphinaud rolled his eyes "Of course you take her side Tataru. She attacked her mother for no good reason and here you are defending her."

Tataru stopped eating and looked over at Alphinaud. The room suddenly got rather cold "Or perhaps you should consider that the vile excuse of a woman deserves far more than a punch to the gut. Hells if I were in Naruko's position I likely would have just gutted her there and then." She hissed.

Yugiri shot up from her seat "Sensei loves both of her daughters. If anything it is Naruko who is just ungrateful!"

Tataru just scoffed "Yes, because throwing your own daughter off a cliff is truly a sign of love. That psychopath tried to murder her own daughter because of some _supposed _prophecy!" Tataru said much to the horror/surprise of the others.

Yugiri scowled "You lie!" She growled angrily as she approached the smaller woman. But before things could get worse Krile stood between them "Now now. Let's just calm down. We won't get anywhere if you two-" She began only to stop when a familiar pain shot through her head. Her vision began to blur as the others voiced concern as she collapsed.

_(Vision) _

_A much younger Naruko stood at a cliff side clutching her mother's hand. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful shade of orange and purple on the horizon. Beneath the cliff was a large forest with several buildings in the distance. _

_"Naruko come now, you are ten years old. Are you still afraid of heights?" Kushina asked her daughter playfully. _

_Naruko nodded slightly "Y-yes Mom. I-I don't like heights all that much."_

_Kushina smiled and gently squeezed her daughter's hand. However her face soon turned stone like. _

_Naruko seemingly noticed the change "Mom… what's wrong?" _

_Kushina let out a sigh before picking up her daughter. "It's hard y'know. Having to make difficult choices… I.. I never wanted to neglect you in favour of your sister…" She whispered as she hugged Naruko close. _

_"D-does this mean I can start training with You, Dad and Mito?" Naruko asked excitedly. _

_Kushina shook her head much to Naruko's confusion. _

_Kushina started to walk closer to the cliff "I.. I never wanted to choose between the two of you. But sometimes… sometimes hard choices must be made for the good of many."_

_Naruko now looked both confused and scared. _

_"Your godfather, Jiraiya… learned of a prophecy shortly after Mito's birth. It was said that a young woman with hair of crimson, blessed by light and a master of many arts would save our world from the darkness. He and your father deduced that she will grow into that woman… However, she can't learn with you constantly asking to be trained. As well as you constantly getting in her way or distracting her." Kushina came to a stop just shy of the cliff's edge. _

_Naruko's eyes slowly widened as she realised what was about to happen _

_"M-mom wait please!" She cried as she struggled in her mother's grip. _

_"Please… please don't make this any harder my dear child."_

_Naruko struggle even more as tears slid down her cheeks "Mom *sob* Momma please! I'll *sob* I'll stop asking you to*sob* train me! I'll stop being a nuisance! Momma!" Naruko cried as she stopped struggling and latched onto Kushina tightly. _

_Kushina stopped for a moment, as if pondering what to do. Only to tear Naruko from her "*sob* Momma!" _

_Kushina closed her eyes, a lone tear escaping one "I pray you can forgive me in the next life… I'm sorry my precious little Maelstrom." She whispered as she flung her child from the cliff_

_"__**Mommaaaa!**__" _

_(Vision end) _

When Krile came to she felt sick _'Oh gods.. And all because some stupid prophecy.'_ She thought as she slowly moved to the edge of the bed she was on and got to her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes as the events of the vision played back in her mind. She noticed that she was no longer in the main room but in her quarters and that someone(probably Tataru) had taken the liberty of removing her robe, leaving her in her blue underdress and with her hair out of its usual ponytail.

Krile's mind was going a mile a minute. Was this the reason behind Naruko's odd shifts in personality?

Now that she thought about it, she did remember Tataru telling her that when Naruko was training as a Dark Knight she was extremely prone to violent outbursts… It made sense, Naruko was usually a fun loving person, the kind to crack a joke during a serious situation to lighten the mood.. But now, after seeing what she has Krile deduced, that may have just been for show and that in truth Naruko hid behind a mask of jovialness to hide her fear and self doubt… as well as no small amount of anger.

Now that she thought about it Tataru did mention that there was a specific incident in Ishgard where Naruko had almost completely snapped... however the pink wearing Lalafell refused to say what had happened.

However that was neither here nor there as a vile anger bubbled within her as she made her way to the main room. While she saw herself as a reasonable person, one that preferred to hear both sides of a story before judging, yet right now all that was going through her mind right now was anger… anger directed at that horrid woman.

As she approached the door to the main hall she saw that the wall clock showed it was nearly midnight… meaning she had been unconscious for over twelve hours. As she reached for the door a loud voice could be heard from the other side.

_"Tataru, Naruko is clearly unhinged! God's, she set those members of the Masks she cornered near Baelsar's Wall on fire damn it!" _

Krile blinked at that. What the hell had happened when she was unconscious?

_"And? Those four scum deserved it after what they did. Or did you forget that they were once part of Naruko's Free Company only for them to turn on their fellow members and murder several of them because they remained loyal to Naruko!?"_

_"Yes but-"_

_"Or maybe you are forgetting the fact that one of the members they killed was on leave due to being pregnant! Gods above they burned them alive Alphinaud! They barricaded them in the Company Hall after stealing everything of worth that wasn't bolted down and then set the fucking place alight! With people still inside!" _

The main hall went rather quiet after that.

_"It still isn't right she-" _

_"I'll be setting you on fire if you keep going you pretentious little cunt! There were fucking children at the Company Hall when they burned it down!" _

Wow… she never expected to hear Tataru use such harsh language, it felt kind of wrong to hear the usually cheerful receptionist tear into someone like that.

It was at that point Krile decided to enter the room. And not a moment too soon because it looked like Tataru was about to make good on her threat.

With a glance, Krile saw that the hall was emptier than it was earlier. However off to the side was Kushina who stared at what she assumed was a small bowl of soup that was placed in front of her.

The Lalafell woman leveled a fierce glare at the redheaded woman before walking to the bar and taking a seat. Krile scanned the counter top and then reached for the nearest bottle, not bothering to read what it was she ignored Tataru's frantic warnings to not drink the contents of the bottle, uncorked it and took a long swig from it. Much to the surprise of those that knew her seeing as she wasn't much for drinking and causing her fellow Lalafell to give her an exasperated look.

She then broke into a fit of coughs as the strong alcohol burned her throat. _Good gods why did it burn so much! _

"You do realise that is Bozjan Vodka? That stuff'll knock you on your ass if you just swig it like that." Tataru scolded as she moved the bottle of potent alcohol away from her fellow Lalafell.

Krile ignored her in favour of hacking up her lungs, gods above it was like drinking fire. It was kind of embarrassing to watch honestly, and also a bit funny. Tataru shook her head and walked over to Krile "Here," The pink clad Lalafell said as she poured her a glass of water "And next time don't just swig it like some idiot. You take moderate sips. Or use a shot glass."

After a few minutes of Krile downing several glasses of water on top of Tataru scolding her for her 'mistake' the hall was back to the awkward silence from earlier.

"So… I take it the Echo showed you something?" Tataru cautiously asked.

Krile only nodded.

"Do you… Do you want to talk about it?"

With a sigh Krile looked at Tataru "I believe you already have an inkling as to what I saw…"

Tataru winced at the sharp tone before sitting next to her "I take it that is as bad as she described to me then…"

"Probably.. How did she describe it?"

Tataru sighed sadly "Like it was the most painful and heartbreaking moment in her entire life. When she told me about that incident, it was like she wasn't even there.. We ended up going through several bottles of alcohol that night, and trust me when I say that, that incident… her _mother _getting rid of her while they were on a trip through Werlyt damn near broke her."

Krile nodded her head sadly.

Straightening herself up she turned her head to Kushina "Tell me this Lady Kushina, was it worth it? To listen to this _Jiraiya _person? Because from the sound of that apparent _prophecy, _it seems to accurately describe Naruko."

Kushina's eyes widened "H-how do you know about Jiraiya?" She asked in shock.

"A woman with hair of crimson, blessed by light and a master of many arts… Sounds familiar, no?" Krile spat.

Kushina shot to her feet "Do you honestly think that I don't regret believing him!?"

Alphinaud's eyes widened at the admission. Tataru had been indeed telling the truth… God was he truly being so petty as to not hear out his comrades? By the Twelve… Naruko and Tataru were right..

He is just a spoiled brat. _'I… I have to apologise to her.. to the both of them… If she'll even hear me out that is.' _He thought to himself. And while yes he was still quite… unnerved by what Naruko did to those Masks, he still felt guilt.

Today was truly an eye opening one for him.

However while Alphinaud was lost in thought, Kushina continued on with her tirade

"I have regretted what I did for the last ten years! I… I made a horrible decision, I chose Mito over Naruko when I could have chosen them both. But no! I listened to that fucking old toad and my bastard of a husband!" Kushina yelled as tears slid down her cheeks." I-I tried to kill my baby… My little girl.. all because _they_ said that Mito was some child of prophecy.. And I believed them.. I FUCKING BELIEVED THEM!" She screamed as a sob escaped her throat.

Tataru scoffed at the scene playing out in front of them "Oh sure, _now _you feel bad. Well I'm sorry to inform _Kushina_ but there is no chance in hell that Naruko will forgive you for what you did." And with that Tataru walked past the crying woman and towards the entrance only to jump out of the way when the door burst open due to Naruko flying through it.

Those in the hall watched wide eyed as Naruko was sent flying down the centre of the hall landing unceremoniously on her back. Her armour had fist sized dent in the torso and her face was slightly bloody.

"How could you do something like that!" An unmasked Yda yelled at her as she charged after her, she was also looking rather worse for wear.

However the moment she was close, Naruko shot up and delivered a wicked haymaker to her face "Go fuck yourself Yda.. Lyse whatever you're calling yourself! They had it fucking coming!" Yda.. or really Lyse then attempted to kick Naruko in the head, only for her to catch her leg and use the momentum to throw her across the hall and into a stack of crates "Try that again and I'll break your damn leg."

Lyse pulled herself out of the wreckage and went to lunge at Naruko again.

"**Enough!**"

Everyone's gaze turned to the entrance.

Standing there was Raubahn who had decided to follow the Scions to The Rising Stones to discuss the events that had recently played out.

"The both of you are acting like children." Raubahn scolded as he walked towards the two women.

"But Flame General, She-" Raubahn held his hand up "I know."

"Why lass.. Why'd you do it?" The Flame General asked as he turned his gaze to Naruko. Though in truth he had a feeling he knew the reason.

Only to receive a shrug "I had my reasons." She answered flippantly. Much to Lyse's anger.

"Captain Uzumaki, I to would prefer if you would answer Raubahns question." a new voice spoke. Gods _now who was it? _

At the entrance(Yet again) surprisingly this time was Jenlyns and an unknown Lalafell who had a more ornate and lighter looking version of the Sultansworn armour with a hood over their head.

Naruko gave a curt nod to the Captain of the Sultansworn who did so in turn before turning her attention to the smaller of the two.

"I'll ask you again Naruko. Answer Raubahns question." the hooded Lalafell ordered.

Naruko gave the hooded woman with a fake smile "Oh? Last I recalled I was discharged from the Flames. So it's just Warrior of Light now." the Lalafell woman flinched at the harsh tone.

The smile dropped from Naruko's face and was replaced with a scowl "That also means I don't take orders from you, _Lady Sultana." _She spat.

A pin drop could be heard through the stunned silence.

The hooded Lalafell sighed slightly as she lowered her hood revealing that it was indeed Nanamo "Naruko, You can't still be mad at me… right? I said I'm sorry." The small woman tried to reason but to no avail.

Naruko just scoffed and began to walk towards the living quarters "Fucking hell. First my pathetic excuse of a mother shows up, followed by that shit with those bastards and now this?" stopping, She looked back "Honestly, I am far too gods damn tired to deal with your shit right now Nanamo. Besides, I'm sure you'd prefer having this conversation without me smelling like burnt _mutt."_

"Oh that's it!" Lyse charged at Naruko again only for her to move out of the way and wrap her arm around her neck when she got close enough "Wanna know something interesting Lyse?"

"Those bastards I incinerated were nothing more than a bunch of _murdering, thieving savages._" With that Naruko pushed Lyse towards the bar.

"Naruko.. While I can understand wanting to avenge those that they had murdered. Beating them bloody and then lighting them on fire _after _you covered them in Airship fuel was going over the line. If anything you should have handed them over for punishment seeing as they _were _a part of the Immortal Flames before their defection." Raubahn said as he moved towards her.

Naruko rolled her eyes and shrugged at the one armed man."And? They killed three children, Raubahn. _Three fucking children. _Besides… you should know where I picked that little punishment up."

Raubahn let out a sigh "The XIVth."

"Exactly. Heh.. y'know, I still think it's pathetic that the whole reason I got turned on by my so called _comrades _was because I didn't tell them I was _conscripted _into the XIVth back when I was fifteen." Naruko spat.

"Naruko..*sigh* we have been over this already we-" Y'shtola attempted to explain only for Naruko to scoff at her.

"Got some _intel _from a member of the Braves who got it from an unnamed source which in the end turned out to be that bastard Adeledji. Said Intel _implied _not confirmed but _implied _I was possibly a Garlean plant as well as some highly embellished documents on my time in service? Funny how I only served for two years before going AWOL. Not that it fucking mattered to you lot!"

"Well maybe if you had told us earlier we would have asked you about it directly. But no, you hid the fact that you once served in the XIVth legion. How in the hells did you think it would go?" Thancred exclaimed from his seat. To be honest he would be lying if he said he couldn't see where she was coming from, but the fact remains that she should have mentioned it.

"Oh? Tell me then Thancred. Did you perhaps think that maybe, _maybe _I was forcibly conscripted or that perhaps I had no better choice? I did live in Werlyt for five fucking years after that piece of shit over there tried to kill me via throwing me of a damn cliff!" The room quieted down again after that.

"So please, do tell me Thancred, seeing as you were also a thief at one point in your life what would you do in my situation. Seeing as I got caught stealing off Gaius himself, I was given an option. Lose a hand or join the XIVth as a cadet of sorts. I think the choice is obvious."

With a sigh Naruko turned and continued towards the living quarters. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my room and get out of this tight as fuck armour, have a shower and go to bed." only for her to stop one more time and look towards Kushina "Oh and if you haven't left Eorzea in three days, I _will _hunt you down. Got that _Kaa-san_."

And with that Naruko finally left the room.

"Well… that was a clusterfuck and a half." Tataru said as she sat back down on her chair. Only to get up again to stop Nanamo from following Naruko "Nanamo, I wouldn't if I were you."

"And why not?"

Tataru sighed "Just let her get some rest. She's had a really, _really _long day."

Nanamo looked as if she wanted to argue but in the end her shoulders slumped and she gave a small nod before turning back to Raubahn and Jenlyns "I suppose we should return to Ul'dah then." turning back to Tataru, Nanamo handed her a small envelope "Please give this to her tomorrow… I..I hope it will help her understand why I made that decision."

And with that the party from Ul'dah left.

Tataru glared at the envelope. So what? Nanamo was too afraid to ask Naruko to sit down with her and talk about what had happened? Was she scared that Naruko wouldn't listen or perhaps wouldn't forgive her?

In all honesty she had half a mind to just burn the envelope. But she wouldn't, no she would do as Nanamo asked but after that the Sultana was on her own.

Letting out another sigh she tucked the envelope into her pocket.

This really was a clusterfuck wasn't it?

* * *

**Hoo boy… That was a lot to take in. **

**Now I know what you're thinking and yes I'll try to explain some of it here. **

**1, Yes there will be some characters from Naruto in this and no the Elemental Nations don't exist. Instead the Ninja Villages existed in both Othard and Hingashi with Konoha being a Doman Shinobi village for example. **

**2, Naruko was a former soldier of the XIVth Legion and was conscripted when she was caught stealing off Gaius van Baelsar during one of his trips to Werlyt. She was placed as a cadet in a Recon unit and defected around a year before the calamity. Why she was given the choice to be conscripted instead of out right punishment is because Gaius was impressed that she was able to steal from him without he or his retinue noticing, as well as the fact that he has a soft spot for kids apparently. **

**3, Naruko burned four people alive… Yeeah that was kinda out of left field. The reason why she did so is because they were part of a group of ten former members of her Free Company that were Ala Mhigan and they decided to steal the valuables from the Foxes Den. Why they did so is because after the 'Assassination' it was revealed that she was a former soldier of the XIVth and they did it out of revenge. Suffice to say things escalated and it ended with them killing a few of their former comrades as well as three children. Why Naruko set them on fire with Airship Fuel is because I would assume Gaius would've had a pretty harsh punishment for soldiers of the XIVth that needlessly murdered civilians/comrades/children. She essentially decided to amp it up to a hundred. **

**4, As to the situation with Nanamo and why she was dressed as a member of the Sultansworn it's simple. Listening to Naruko's stories inspired her to learn how to defend herself out of a desire to both one day go on an adventure with Naruko as well as to be more active in her position in the Alliance, in other words she was tired of being 'useless' in her opinion and asked/demanded Papashan to train her in the ways of the Paladin so she could fight alongside her fellow Eorzeans instead of taking the back seat. But that being said there is also another reason as to why she will insist on learning how to fight, what that reason is will be revealed later but trust me, it's... well it's gonna make thinks interesting and let's leave it at that.**

**So yes she will be at the Seige of Ala Mhigo and the Battle of the Ghimlyt Dark with a unit or two of the Sultansworn. As well as a few more battles during the Stormblood arc *hint hint* **

**And as for Naruko's apparent anger towards her… well, let's just say she made a decision that put her at odds with her. And while they are still very much together their relationship is strained because of it. Though something I have planned will make a certain part of the Stormblood arc more... interesting.**

**And with that I'm done. Stay safe people. **


	4. The Beginning of Something Beautiful

_**The beginning of something beautiful.. with a sprinkle of misunderstandings.**_

* * *

Naruko never saw herself as a lucky person. Especially with how her life was as a child, you know… with the whole getting thrown off a cliff by her _mother _and then living as a thief in the imperial province of Werlyt for the next five years until she got busted by Gaius van Baelsar after she had swiped his coin pouch… he was surprisingly understanding though. Not that Naruko had trusted a word he said and had tried to leg it only to trip on an exposed tree root and sprain her ankle.. yeah not the best of moments. No really it was bad. The moment she hit the ground she had started to cry and it wasn't her crying in pain, no it was the embarrassing kind of crying. Full on bawling her eyes out in broad daylight and such. And to this day she swore it was because of her ankle and not the fact that she had been caught and not because she had literally wet herself in fear… what she was fifteen, it's not like she was always the god killing badass she is today.

But ever since she came to Eorzea it seemed like that had turned around… if you didn't count the Calamity and the subsequent five years that she had missed after she was flung into the aether by Louisoix(that old man was a bloody loon!) aaand the fact that absolutely _nobody_ remembered her and that they only remembered the _Warriors of Light_ due to time travel shenanigans(she blamed Hydaelyn!) Like seriously who the fuck were they remembering? Last she remembered she was the one who fought Nael van Darnus and then fought shoulder to shoulder with her fellow Adventures at Carteneau, so who the hell were they thinking of!?

And then of course everyone suddenly remembers her being the Warrior of Light when she was hauling ass out of the Praetoriam with an unconscious Thancred on the back of her Magitek Reaper all the while trying to outrun the massive wall of fire that was only a few fulms behind them. Gods she needed a vacation…

But anyway that's not what we are talking about… what were we talking about again?

Oh yeah that right! So anyway, it was about a week after she was flung screaming through time and space, only to then be unceremoniously dumped in some random ruins on the border of The Black Shroud and Thanalan she ended up in Ul'dah. And things were going about as well as you'd expect, going from job to job, having to relearn her abilities for some reason, occasionally having nightmares about Bahamut on top of those dreams of that familiar looking city that always made her feel depressed when she woke up.

Just the usual stuff.

She still wanted to know what the hell happened to her stuff! Because she was sure as hell pissed when she realised she was ass naked in the middle of nowhere. Though weirdly enough there was a medium sized box near where she 'arrived' that had some basic equipment in it and a pouch with ten thousand Gil in it(yet again she blamed Hydaelyn!)… and_ of course _the clothes didn't fit her right. But hey, at least she got this neat bag that held far, far more than it naturally should from said box so that was a plus. It also had this really neat design sewn into it.. huh actually now that she thought about it, it looked like the marking above her navel.

But anyway we are getting off track.

So she ended up getting an odd request by a man named Papashan. You see, he was the guardian(caretaker?) of a young noblewoman called Lilira. Said noble was a dear friend of the Sultana's apparently seeing as she had wandered off and the Sultansworn were looking for her to little avail. And so after handing the Sultansworn some pretzels(weird right?) She was asked to investigate over by the Sultantree.. which was slightly annoying seeing as it was literally a five minute walk from where they were so you'd think one of them could have done it, but who cares she's an adventure and apparently that meant she was up for doing extremely menial tasks…

Anyway she went to the Sultantree and lo and behold there was Lilira! And as an added bonus, she was cute!

And well I guess you already know what happens from there. She fought off some Voidsent with the 'help' of a rather foppish man(He seemed oddly familiar) and escorted the rather ungrateful girl back to Papashan… aaaand then she argued with the girl, lost her temper and decked her in the face. Fun times! Until she got tackled by four men in armor that is… Roegadyn men are heavy as is, so the armor only made it worse!

Anyway in all honesty she really lucked out a month or so after Operation Archon. You see, she had decided to dabble in some of the non-combat guilds and one of those happened to be the Culinarian Guild in Limsa Lominsa seeing as she had nothing better to do and that if she had to listen to another long winded lecture from Urianger about the Aetherial properties of those weird weapons she occasional found when she went to places like Qarn or Tam-Tara she was going to go insane! The hell does _Piety+35 _even mean? And why did he look at a short sword that apparently had it with revulsion when she showed it to him? Something about Piety shouldn't be on a Tank weapon or something?

… Ok fine! She was also temporarily barred from the Waking Sands. Hey it's not her fault it's… ok yes it was her fault, but it was justified!... Kinda. If anything Yda should learn to ask before eating all of her brownies, it'll save her the trouble of having her ass lit on fire again. And seeing as she had paid for them your damn right she was pissed when she came back from a long day of Adventuring only to find Yda had eaten the lot of them.

But anyway what we are talking about happened when she was at the Culinarian Guild.

It was roughly a month and a half after she started at the Guild. She had earned quite the reputation in that time and not because she was the Warrior of Light(hehe more like Culinarian of Light.) In fact she earned such a reputation that she ended up being requested by Nanamo Ul Namo herself. However she was informed that it may have been a ploy by the infamous _Chefsbane_ to humiliate her… seriously fuck that guy whoever he is!

And after calling in a favour to Raubahn(she definitely didn't beg.. ok maybe she did a little, but she definitely didn't cry… ok fine! She did cry a little bit, BUT ONLY TO GET HIM TO HELP. Definitely not because she thought that Nanamo would have her toes cut off for making something she hated.) she learnt some of Nanamo's favoured dishes.

First was pan fried Eft Tail. Simple yet filling, something she agreed with, and apparently Her Grace likes it medium-rare.

Second was Beef Stew. A tad bit strange but then again she guessed that even Nanamo got tired of eating the same gourmet meals day in day out and a good bowl of stew does wonders on a bad day.

Third was… Trapper's Quiche? Okay going Ishgardian now. Wow she really must like Eft meat… hmm now that she thought about it Tataru liked eating Eft as well… was it a Lalafell thing?

And last was Crowned Pie. Aaand dessert… what? It's a fruit pie, nothing too special about it.

**-After the meal-**

After watching Nanamo finish the last bite of her meal Naruko came to two conclusions.

First being the fact that Nanamo had loved it. And the second being that watching her eat was horrifying… no seriously she turned away for a moment and the ENTIRE Eft Tail was _gone_! One moment she was eating her meal all dainty and dignified(Naruko had to resist letting out a squeal at how cute Nanamo looked when she took her first bite.) and the next it had disappeared and not a single person at the table made a comment. Was this normal?

"Oh, I must say this meal was absolutely heavenly." Nanamo said as she placed her fork down "Tis a shame that I can not eat another bite."

Turning her head towards Naruko she smiled "To be honest I was quite shocked when I learned that _you _were the Culinarian that prepared this wonderful meal. Truly, you continue to amaze me my friend." _'Oh gods, that food was amazing! She knew some of my favorites too… oh Naruko, why must you make this so hard on me.'_

Naruko bowed her head "Always a pleasure Your Grace…"

Nanamo tilted her head "Is there something wrong Naruko?"

"Oh, no. Nothing Your Grace… it's just, I'm shocked that you are surprised that I was the one to cook for you and the Admiral's guests for your welcome supper. Especially seeing as it was _you_ who had apparently asked for me by name."

Oh now this was interesting.

"Hmm, no I requested Lord Lolorito to hire the Culinarian who was making quite the reputation in Limsa Lominsa out of curiosity. I had no idea it was you as I hadn't been told a name." Nanamo finished turning her gaze to the elder Lalafell who was muttering to himself "Hmm? Is something amiss Lord Lolorito?" The young monarch inquired.

"N-no my lady, I was just admiring the cuisine… it was truly splendid."

Naruko rolled her eyes _'Fucking Lolorito, of course it was him.'_

Meanwhile Nanamo was secretly ecstatic at the opportunity laid out in front of her, for weeks she had been trying to muster up the courage to talk to Naruko about how she felt, ever since the celebration that was held after the success of Operation Archon in fact… but sadly her busy schedule and the fear of rejection put a damper on that. But tonight.. tonight she will take that chance! Now the real question was how was she going to slip away?

A while later Naruko was making her way back to the Bismarck to tell Lyngsath the good news. As she was passing through the Drowned Wench a voice called out to her "Wait! Naruko *huff* wait." Turning she saw Nanamo running towards her.

The Lalafell was dressed in a more casual outfit then before and her hair was out if it's usual twintail style and flowed freely past her shoulders.

"Your Grace? Is something the matter?" Naruko asked as the young woman came to a halt in front of her.

"N-no *huff* not a-at all…" Nanamo said as she gained her breath. "R-remind me not to run so fast on a full stomach… and how many times must I tell you, call me Nanamo. We are friends after all."

"That's just common sense _Nanamo_." Naruko couldn't help but tease.

Nanamo just rolled her eyes "Anyway… do you have a moment? I wished to speak with you about something."

Naruko raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!... No n-nothing is wrong. I.. I just feel it would be better kept private." The Lalafell said with a small blush. There was no way in hell that she was going to lose her nerve and chicken out again like the time she invited Naruko to lunch and the Quicksand. Tonight was the night she will tell Naruko how she feels!

Naruko frowned for a moment before shrugging "Sure, but first I need to go and tell Lyngsath how tonight went. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Lead the way Warrior of Light." Nanamo said as she grabbed Naruko's hand.

"Wait are your guards fine with this?" Naruko asked as she was dragged towards the Bismarck by the smaller woman.. despite being told to lead.

"Not a chance." Nanamo giggled mischievously.

**-A while later-**

Naruko and Nanamo were seated on a bench that overlooked the pier at Mist, the small residential area that was built for Adventures to live in.

"The Ocean looks so beautiful at night." Nanamo said quietly as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"Nanamo… are you mad at me?"

Nanamo froze before letting out a dejected sigh as she remembered her conversation with Naruko after they had left the Bismarck.

**-Flashback-**

"Wait so you don't know how to swim?"

Nanamo blushed and gave a small nod "I never really had the chance to learn…and if I'm completely honest, I am terrified of both Sharks and the prospect of drowning... ok my turn,"

"So Naruko, do you have anyone special in your life?" Nanamo asked as the both of them walked towards the Zephyr Gate.

"Nah not really. Why do you ask?"

Nanamo shrugged "Just curious… do you.. perhaps have someone you like though?"

"That's two questions."

Nanamo giggled "Oh please… how about this, I'll go first." Naruko stopped and gave her a curious look "Sure why not."

"Well then," Nanamo said as she hastened her steps "I do happen to have… feelings for a certain someone.. though, I'm not sure if they feel the same." She said with a small blush.

"Have you asked him?" Naruko inquired as she walked next to her friend.

"Her.."

Naruko's eyes widened "W-wow.. okay. But seriously have you told her?"

"N-no.. I'm… I'm scared she would reject me." Nanamo admitted sadly.

Naruko frowned "Well tell them how you feel. And if they reject you I'll kick their ass!"

Nanamo smiled at Naruko's protectiveness.. gods this woman is making it hard _not _to love her.

"Well I said mine, so… what about you?"

"I do actually." Naruko said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Nanamo's eyes lit up "Aaaand? Come on Naruko don't leave me in suspense like this. Tell meee." Nanamo pleaded as she grabbed the taller woman's arm.

"Nope."

"Awww… well at least tell me what she's like."

"How do you know it's a she."

"Naruko, remember that time we went to the Quicksand with Tataru because I wished to get away from my duties for a while and you got drunk?"

"Yeah?" Naruko said tentatively.

"Remember how you were flirting with both me and Tataru, as well as flat out asking if her and I wanted to have a threesome with you." Naruko came to a dead halt. Oh oooh shit, yeah she remembered that alright. She also remembered waking up the next day in a cell that was located in the Sultansworn barracks and that Nanamo was arguing with Jenlyns to let her out. Naruko's crime? Groping her royal highness's rear… not that Nanamo was against it, so it had been thrown out rather fast due to Nanamo explaining that it was an accident(lie) and that she wasn't angry or offended. The public indecency, and bar fight however were another story.

"Hey you wouldn't tell me who your crush is." Naruko deflected.

"Pleeeeease."

Naruko rolled her eyes and chuckled "God's fine… where to start..hmm. Well to begin with she is a Lalafell. She's kind and rather smart. She has a penchant for being a tad bit smug at times, but she means well."

Nanamo listened quietly with a small blush as Naruko talked about this mystery person.

"She has the tendency to wear a lot of pink when she is out and about.. and she has the most beautiful smile." Naruko finished.

"W-wow… she must mean a lot to you." Nanamo muttered. Wait… did this mean all the playful teasing and flirting that Naruko subjected her to in the past mean… Nanamo blushed hard, oh.. oh gods was she talking about-

"Indeed… she is one of my dearest friends. Hell I've certainly known her nearly the longest out of those I would call friend."

It was at that Nanamo's eyes widened as she came to a halt _' W-what? But… but that means… I-it's Tataru… gods what a fool I am, thinking she would ever see me as anything other than the Sultana.'_ She thought dejectedly as tears began to well up in her eyes_._

"It's sort of… awkward how we first met though, so I…" Nanamo stopped listening at that point, why bother.

**-Flashback End-**

If Naruko wasn't worried before she sure was now. For the last twenty minutes Nanamo had been staring blankly out at the moonlit ocean. And in all honesty she had been extremely quiet for the rest of the trip to Mist.

_'Fucking hell Naruko, you just had to go and make it obvious didn't you… gods she probably thinks you're a damn weirdo now!'_ The redhead berrated herself. By the Twelve could she had made it anymore obvious that she was talking about Nanamo… great, now she probably just lost a friend because of her idiocy.

Naruko sighed. This was definitely the last time she _ever_ took relationship advice from Tataru.

"Nanamo did.. did I do something to offend you?" Naruko asked softly.

However Nanamo didn't answer, instead she hopped off the bench and began to walk to the pier. "Nanamo?" Naruko went to follow her but stopped _'she probably just wants a better look at the sea.'_

_'Fucking hell Naruko… stop being a damn coward and talk to her!'_

Naruko got up from the bench and followed Nanamo. But at that moment her Linkpearl started going off "Hello?"

_"Sooo, a little birdie told me that you cooked for Her Grace tonight~"_ Oh great… it was Tataru.

"Yes and? Look Tataru I have something pressing at hand and-"

_"And I also heard that you and a young Lalafell woman were on a rather romantic looking stroll… finally making your move hmm?"_ Naruko rolled her eyes and continued down towards the pier. "Yes.. and if I am being completely honest with you, it's the last damn time I am taking relationship advice from you." She said perhaps just a touch too harshly.

_"What?" _ The playfulness in Tataru's voice disappeared.

Naruko let out a sigh as she explained what had happened.

_"The both of you are idiots."_ Well Naruko couldn't say she saw that coming "Excuse me? Tataru, I followed your advice and it-``''_Was worded in such a way that it sounded like you were referring to me instead of her… by the Twelve this is so cliché, it's trashy romance novel levels of cliché!"_

Naruko stopped as Tataru continued to rant about how dumb the both of them were, now that she really thought about it, it _did _sound like she was talking about Tataru… gods above she has an idiot!

"Look Tataru, thanks for the help… I gotta go clear this up with her." Naruko said as she continued down the pier _"Ok, try not to put your foot in your mouth again, oh and if you end up bedding Nanamo, do try and be gentle. The last thing you need is her guards asking why she is walking with a limp~"_

Naruko promptly shut off her Linkpearl lest she die from embarrassment. She then took a moment to compose herself _'Okay Naruko, you can do this. Just go over to her and tell her how you feel… god's, you'd think this would be a breeze after all the shit I've done.'_

Taking a deep breath the Hyur woman began to walk down the pier.

As she walked she thought about what she was going to say, and in all honesty none of it sounded those thoughts soon faded as she approached the end of the pier.

_'Is… is she…' _sitting at the gap between the railing was Nanamo, her shoulders shaking slightly, _'She's crying?... Did..did I cause that?' _

Suddenly Naruko wasn't feeling so confident.

Shaking her head the young Hyur woman slowly made her way over to Nanamo.

_"Stupid stupid idiot..*sob* of course doesn't see m-me in that way."_

Naruko winced but moved closer nonetheless.

"*sniff* I..I should probably walk back over t-to her… S-she's probably w-worried." Nanamo said dejectedly as she slowly stood up.

Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, Nanamo turned to walk back up the pier, only to bump into Naruko.

"Ah!" Nanamo yelped as she stumbled back. Looking up at who she bumped into she gave another startled yelp and stepped back. This proved to be a poor choice as she didn't realise just how close she was to the edge of the pier.

Nanamo's eyes widened as she fell backwards towards the ocean _'Oh gods this is how I die isn't it!' _She thought as she fell towards the water.

***Splash***

"Nanamo!"

**-Later-**

Nanamo sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in Naruko's rather spacious apartment. Gone was her clothes from before, instead she now had a rather large towel over her bare body as she sat in front of the warming flames.

The sound of running water and the crackle of fire was all that could be heard in the apartment. Nanamo had insisted that Naruko take the first shower due to it being her apartment as well as the fact that she had been the reason they both ended up in the water… on-top of other things that is.

However while she was alone she capitalised on the opportunity and contacted a certain Lalafell associate of hers via her Linkpearl.

_"The both of you are complete morons."_

Nanamo sweat dropped at Tataru's rather blunt statement.

_"Nanamo, I told you in advance that Naruko had said she likes you. So how in Thal's name did you come to the assumption that I was the one she was talking about!?" _Nanamo winced. "I.. I don't know. I panicked I guess."

_"Idiots! I'm surrounded by cliché idiots!"_

Okay now she was just being rude!

"Tataru do I need to remind you that I _am _the Sultana."

_"And do I need to remind you that we have been friends since we were practically babies and that I know many, many of your deep dark secrets."_

"I could say the same to you."

_"Whatever you say bedwetter."_

Nanamo gave a shout of indignation "You promised to never speak of that!"

_"Look, apparent promises of silence aside, how are you gonna play this? Because my advice is be direct and just tell her."_

Nanamo looked down in embarrassment "I.. I don't think I can look her in the face after tonight…"

_"Why? Is it because when she jumped in after you, you flailed about and headbutted her? Or is it because you were crying real ugly like?"_

"I d-don't want to talk about it."

_"Why? It can't be worse than when you nearly wet yourself during that meeting between the Grand Companies last month." _Wow she was really pulling out all the stops wasn't she. And in a side note she didn't nearly wet herself. She just tried to hold it is all… it definitely wasn't because they had held the meeting at the Mizzenmast in Limsa Lominsa and she had forgotten where the toilet was and that she was too embarrassed to ask.

"No it's just…" Nanamo took a breath "I don't know how to tell her."

_"She's in the shower right?"_

"Yes why?"

_"Well you could just walk in and tell her directly."_

Nanamo blushed brightly at the suggestion "B-but she is naked… _I'm naked._" She said as she clutched the towel tighter around her small form.

_"And? Look Nanamo, if you don't do it I will tell everyone about the time you locked yourself in the royal cellars and proceeded to just sit there crying because you thought you would be stuck in there forever. Despite the fact that you had a Linkpearl." _

"I was young when that-"

_"It was three months ago."_ Tataru responded flatly.

"But I-"

_"What are you so afraid of? If you think she will find you unattractive then you are wrong, or need I remind you that her and I have had some fun in the past." _Tataru goaded.

Nanamo stared at the fireplace blankly. Was she really going to be outdone by Tataru? A fire raged in her belly, no! She will not be outdone!

"Fine."

_"You won't get anywhere acting like a… wait wha-"_

Nanamo took her Linkpearl off and put it on the coffee table. With a deep breath she stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Only for the bathroom door to open and for Naruko to step out wearing only a towel.

Nanamo let out a squeak at the sight of her. _'I s-should look away.. I…'_ Nanamo's thoughts soon turned to mindless gibbering as she stared at Naruko's towel clad form.

Naruko slowly made her way over to the blushing Lalafell "I uh… I started the bath for you. Though I don't know how you like the water so..yeah." Naruko said as she scratched behind her ear.

Nanamo nodded dumbly as she slid off the couch and made her way into the bathroom. "Ah, before I forget. Our clothes should be dry soon." Naruko said as she motioned to an open room that had a vibrating black and white box like machine in it. "Still don't know how Cid convinced Jessie to just let me have that thing." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

_"Naruko! Could I have some assistance please."_

Or really she would have. With a shrug she made her way to the bathroom and saw Nanamo fiddling with the knobs for the bath. "I can't quite get the temperature right." The small woman said shyly.

Naruko just chuckled as she knelt down to adjust the temperature "What about now?"

Nanamo dipped her hand into the bath "Perfect."

Naruko gave a small nod before she went to stand up "O-one moment. T-there's something else."

Naruko turned to Nanamo "Hmm…!?" She was cut off by a pair of lips awkwardly colliding with her own.

Naruko was shocked to say the least. But slowly she began to kiss the smaller woman back.

After a few moments they had to pull back for air. Nanamo looked at Naruko shyly "S-so I guess that m-makes us...umm, oh what was the word again?"

"Girlfriends?"

Nanamo's expression brightened "Yes! That's the word… um.. would you like to be my-" Naruko cut her off with a small kiss on her lips "Of course."

A bit later the two of them were laying in Naruko's bed talking about random subjects. The two of them talked late into the night, they talked about Naruko's adventures, about the shenanigans she got into with the Scions and about the time she has seen a Lalafell man propel himself like a missle and break a another man's ribs with his head after he tried to steal from him. Said man also happened to be the one who gifted her a lovely Black Pearl ring for her nameday, a ring that as it turned out Naruko had made and that the thief was none other then the Jade Fox who had tired to steal said ring.

Naruko smiled slightly as she looked down at the slumbering Lalafell _'Gods. I really lucked out didn't I?'_ she thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

It seemed as if things were finally looking up for the Warrior of Light. Nothing could possibly go awry..right?

Well that's if you didn't count the fact that the next morning a contingent of Yellow Jackets, Sultansworn and the Admiral herself kicked Naruko's door in while she and Nanamo were having breakfast, causing the Sultana to nearly choke on her pancakes.

But that was a story for another time.

* * *

**Hey guys… uh I'm back.**

**Yeah I have a lot to explain don't I?**

**Well.. look I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I've had writer's block for the last few months… to the point that I damn near put all of my stories on indefinite hiatus. I kept writing stuff, only to not be happy with it, deleting it, writing it again only to delete it once more. **

**And as for my other story In Crimson it Began? Well don't worry, the next chapter is coming soonish. There will be a A.N in said chapter to explain everything to do with that story so don't worry.**

**So onto this fic….**

**Wow, I mean I had plans to have Naruko be the sundered 14th member of the convocation and then FFXIV goes and actually does it. So yay I guess.**

**Other then that I already have the next few chapters planned out… which my also be the reason fort writer's block.**

**Now onto something involving the later stuff in the fic.**

**I'm gonna be blunt here, Naruko will not have a good relationship with majority of the Ala Mhigan Resistance. This stems from multiple factors, one of which being what happened to her Free Company along with a situation that she failed to prevent when she was still part of the XIVth(this will come to a head later in the Stormblood parts. Care to guess what it is). Other then that she has no problems with Ala Mhigan people.**

**Though this also comes from the fact that how they were at the start of Stormblood kinda irked me, and with how I've written Naruko… well.. I don't see them being friendly.**

**So any way that's it for now. See you next chapter.**


	5. Nanamo has a 'bad' idea part 1

"Nanamo no. You can't just up and decide you want to become an Adventurer." Naruko groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Nanamo looked up from the forms she was filling out "Says who? Momodi said that as long as I pass some basic fitness checks I should be fine." She said as she handed the now filled out paperwork to the proprietress of the Quicksand.

Naruko gave her a flat look "The one who is actually an experienced Adventurer and knows you aren't up to it. You know, me." She said as she plucked the paperwork out of Momodi's hands and read through them.

**Name:**** Nanamo Ul' Namo**

**Sex:**** F**

**Age:**** 22**

**Height:**** 3'0**

**Country of Origin:**** Thanalan **

**City/Town/Village/Hamlet:**** Ul'dah**

**Reason for joining:**** I wish to improve myself for the betterment of my people, as well as to help my fellow leaders of the Eorzean Alliance.**

_**Level of fitness:**_** Not ready**

_**Enrollment status:**__** Approved**_

_**Official enlistment:**__** Pending**_

"Momodi you can't honestly think this is a good idea." Naruko said as she read through the enrollment forms.

Momodi rolled her eyes and took back the papers "Of course not. But might I remind you she _is _the Sultana. I'd be foolish to say no." She said with a smile.

"Besides, with the recent changes to the Guild she'll be assigned mentor until she is deemed fit for solo adventuring. Though I doubt she will go traipsing about without you though." Momodi's smile slowly became more smug "And seeing as I am not so cruel to separate such a lovely couple, I've assigned _you_ as her mentor!" She finished with a shit eating grin.

Naruko slammed her head on the counter as Nanamo cheered. Gods this was going to be interesting to explain to the others.

**Later**

"Excuse me, but what?"

Naruko sighed "Nanamo convinced Momodi to allow her to join the Guild… in other words She is now a partially registered Adventurer now."

The leaders of the Alliance plus the Scions representative looked at Naruko with mixed looks of shock and accusation.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I was against it." Naruko said indignantly while Nanamo sat in her seat visibly shaking in excitement.

"Your Grace is this… truly wise?" Kan-E-Senna spoke.

"Not at all!" Nanamo said with a massive grin "I'll be honest I have no clue what I'm doing, but seeing as the Guild is forcing Naruko to mentor me it'll be great."

The others gave Naruko an accusatory look "Like I said, I tried to stop her...but she-"

"I doubt she could have genuinely forced you lass." Raubahn said with a snort. One would think he would be concerned with Nanamo making such a rash decision. But he knew that Naruko wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Indeed, if anything it would be more likely that you encouraged her to do so." Alphinuad chimed in.

"Perhaps Her Grace threatened to have her sleep on the couch." Merlwyb said gaining a few chuckles from the others.

Naruko rolled her eyes. At least they didn't know why she buckled so-

"I actually threatened to withhold sex from her for a month."

The room went silent.

_***Bang***_

Well except for the sound of Naruko slamming her head into the table… repeatedly.

Aymeric however thought it was quite funny "Ahaha, quite the joke Your Grace. I see you do so enjoy teasing our dear friend."

Nanamo gave Aymeric a small smile "Oh I wasn't joking dear Lord Commander. I did indeed tell Naruko that she wouldn't be getting any month if she didn't agree to it."

And with that the chamber went silent… again.

"Nanamo please." A muffled plea came from Naruko.

"Anyway I need to go get ready. See you in half an hour dear." Nanamo kissed Naruko on the side of her head and merrily made her way out of the Fragrant Chamber.

With a groan Naruko sat up. "Gods, this is going to be _terrible_!"

"Has anyone else noticed that ever since she awoke from her poisoning, Her Grace has been far more confident in her actions?" Kan-E said as they watched the Lalafell woman practically sprint out of the room.

Raubahn nodded in agreement "Indeed. It's as if Her Grace has been reinvigorated by some outside...source." a look of realisation appeared on the Flame General's face. Shortly after the others soon came to the same realisation and looked at Naruko.

"Naruko...has she.." Raubahn tentatively began, as if dreading the response.

Naruko let out a tired sigh "Yeah… she has." She said looking down, her hands clenched in frustration.

_**The Next day**_

So after the rather awkward conversation with the Alliance leaders Naruko set out to plan how she would mentor Nanamo.

It would be simple in theory… and by that she meant she was going to take her to the Hall of the Novice. That way Nanamo would be able to learn the basics _and _get a decent set of equipment.

Except things didn't... exactly go to plan.

"HEEEEELP MEEEEEE!"

Naruko stared at the scene playing out in front of her with an exasperated look. Next to her were the trainer's from the Hall who had similar looks.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE! IT'S GONNA EAT MEEEEEE!" Nanamo screamed as she ran away from a particularly angry Dodo.

This played out for a few minutes as Nanamo ran in circles to try and escape the 'vicious' bird.

"Should.. should we help her?" The supposed Master of Magick said as she watched Nanamo trip on a rock allowing the Dodo to peck and scratch at her.

With a sigh Naruko made her way over to the fallen Sultana who was now trying to cover her face to avoid it being pecked at by the Dodo. With a swift kick the rotund bird was sent flying and Her Grace saved.

"You ok love?" Naruko asked as she went to help Nanamo up.

However instead Nanamo chose to instead try to sand up on her own "I.. I'm fine Naruko.. just a little bit disoriented." She said as she shakily stood on her feet. Her attire now dirtied and torn in a few parts.

"Well let's go inside and get that cut looked at. Last thing we need is it getting infected."

Cut? What cut? Bringing her hand up to her face she felt something wet, and upon further investigation she discovered she was bleeding.

Suddenly Nanamo became very aware of the small gash across her cheek "Ow ow ow! Why is it burning!?" She shouted as her hand shot back up to the wound.

"Probably because Dodo talons are filthy. C'mon let's get it looked at." Naruko said as she led Nanamo back to the Hall.

However, unknown to them off to the distance there was a peculiar duo was watching them.

"This oddly reminds me of when we first met." The smaller of the two said nostalgically as they watched Nanamo try to convince Naruko to carry her back.

The taller one let out a laugh "Indeed.. except I remember it being the other way around."

"You're lucky I happened upon when I did my love. Or else you likely would have bled out." The smaller one said with a sad smile. The larger one gently took the smaller one's hand into his own "Aye that's true…" he said as they watched Naruko and Nanamo walk hand in hand towards the Hall.

"Ardbert… is what we are doing truly right?"

Ardbert gently squeezed Lamitt's hand "I don't know… but what choice do why have?" Looking down at his lover he saw that tears had begun to slide down her cheeks.

"W-when I look at them I.. it feels as if I am looking in a m-mirror… as.. as if I am looking at _us… and it hurts. Why does it hurt so much?"_ Lamitt said as she broke down crying.

Ardbert knelt down and pulled the smaller woman into a tight embrace allowing her to cry into his shoulder. Luckily neither of them were in their battle gear as they had needed repairs, and instead were dressed in some clothes they bought from the local market.

As Lamitt cried into his shoulder Ardbert was struck with doubt _'We… we are doing the right thing… we caused the Flood and it is our responsibility to set things right.' _he thought. However Lamitt's anguished sobs cut through his thoughts _'Then why does it feel as if we are about to damn everything? Why do I feel this pain in my breast when I look at them…'_ a few errant tears gently slid down his cheek.

They had to… what other choice was there? In their rush to save their world that had doomed it. And so they took the hooded man's deal, they would travel between realms to The Source and slay their singular counterpart in this world… they would kill a woman who only wished to help people and cause a calamity to save their own world.

They had to… they had to…..

Looking back up towards where Naruko was Ardbert's eyes widened "Shit."

Staring back at him was Nanamo who was clutching the staff she had tightly with a look of fear in her eyes. Next to her were the Masters of the Hall who gazed at Him and Lamitt intensely while also occasionally looking around themselves. Their stance showed that they were ready to leap into combat if need be.

"Shit.. we need to… Where is the Warrior of Light?" Ardbert whispered as he noticed the Hero of Eorzea was nowhere to be seen. However before he could thin on it he felt a sharp pinch on his shoulder "Lamitt, your nails." he said as Lamitt's fingers dug into his unarmored shoulder.

"A-a-a-ardbert… S-s-she's right b-behind us." Lamitt said, absolutely terrified.

Eyes widening, Ardbert swung around and placed Lamitt behind himself.

And true enough there she was, the Warrior of Light. The Saviour of Eorzea and Slayer of God's.. Naruko Uzumaki. She just stood there unmoving, staring into his very soul.

_'Damn it..this is bad.'_ Ardbert thought as he examined Naruko. Unlike Him and Lamitt she was armed. And by that he meant she had a massive fucking sword on her back.

"Now then," Her voice cold as ice "Tell me this Warriors of Darkness, what schemes are you up to now hmm? Perhaps you plan to hit me where it hurts and harm Nanamo?" She accuses.

"N-no." Ardbert said shakily. Gods this woman was a monster. She hadn't even drawn her blade, and yet he was shaking like a hare before a wolf.

"Good...good." With that Naruko walked past them and back down the hill "Just know that if you even dare to lay a finger on her," Naruko stopped and looked at the duo "I will kill you. Slowly." She said coldly.

A moment passed as she glared at the two of them before her eyes shifted to the shivering Lalafell and then back to Ardbert. Closing her eyes Naruko took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. The oppressive aura around her dissipating slightly.

"I'd leave now if I were you _Ardbert_." She said quietly as she turned and stared at the duo. Looking at Lamitt she frowned slightly "And I'd advise your companion to have a shower or something.. it'll be embarrassing for the both of you if you met up with the rest of your party with her reeking of piss." With that she left.

Looking down, Ardbert saw that Lamitt was shaking like a leaf and at her feet was a small puddle.

Wordlessly he gently picked her up and gathered his aether to teleport them back to Limsa Lominsa. _'Are we truly strong enough to fight her?'_ Ardbert thought has he watched Naruko descend the cliffside hill _'Gods help us.' _with that they were gone.

_**Later**_

A few hours had passed and the sun had set. However as they got ready for bed Nanamo couldn't help but feel worried.

"Are you _sure _they are gone?" Nanamo asked. Naruko let out another sigh "Yes Nanamo, they are gone. Besides.. they weren't even armed."

Nanamo let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against Naruko. "Why do you think the two of them were here?" She asked tiredly.

"No clue." Naruko shrugged. "Hmm.."

Nanamo looked up at her girlfriend "What's the matter?" She asked only for her to look at Naruko questionally when she gently rubbed her thumb along her cheek.

"The cut healed up nicely.. though it's gonna leave a scar." Naruko said as she gently rubbed the pink line of skin near Nanamo's eye. Nanamo smiled "At least I somewhat look the part now hmm." She said before kissing Naruko softly.

"Hmm yes.. truly vicious. All you need to do now is talk like an adventure and you'd be set."

This caused Nanamo to get a small smirk "Oh really?"

"Mhmm.. give it a week or two… how long did you have off again?" Nanamo let's out a dejected sigh "Two weeks." She grumbled out before burying her face into Naruko's bosom.

Naruko let out a sigh as she pulled the smaller woman closer. "That gives us just enough time to put you through the basics.."

To be honest, despite her previous disagreement with this Naruko was keen on teaching Nanamo how to defend herself…

Thal knows she'll need this knowledge in the days to come…

* * *

**Bet you guys never saw this coming.**

**Ok then let me explain the whole part with Ardbert and Lamitt and why Naruko terrified them, because I have a feeling I'm gonna get shit for it. **

**It's simple.**

**First off they aren't armed whereas Naruko was.**

**Second, They were on their own. Them happening upon Naruko and Nanamo was by pure coincidence.**

**Third, They know Naruko could kill them if they got singled out, which they did. Ardbert and his group aren't dumb. And seeing as she is the only Warrior of Light in the Source they are under the assumption that her strength outweighs theirs… which isn't exactly wrong canonically. Do they know that pretty much all of them need to fight her if they wish to succeed and even then Naruko would put up a significant fight. For example, during their first meeting she wasn't just standing around like an idiot. Thancred didn't have to jump in to save her.**

**And lastly, she was in full protection mode. After what happened to Nanamo she gets a touch protective of her when something or someone she sees as a major threat is near her. And no the Dodo wasn't a massive threat.**

**So I hope that clears that up… though I wonder if you guys caught the two major story hints I threw in. They are kinda important so tell me if you saw them because they will tie into later plot points.**

**Also, the 'class' Nanamo is unspecified she is going to train in a few before settling on one (I already know what, and no it's not in the game… yet.)**

**Now then...here we are again.**

**Now before you all murder me let me explain. I have been having really, **_**really**_** bad writer's block with my other stories.. and while I hate to do this… I'm putting them on hold for now.**

**No this doesn't mean they are in hiatus or that I have lost interest… it just means I am stuck in a slump right now, and writing this surprisingly helps. So don't worry, I will try to have another chapter for both of my other stories out by mid-late November to December at the latest.**

**So that's it, leave a review if you want and remember to stay safe people.**


End file.
